Bad Girls Club: Cancun
by Roman's Prodigy
Summary: This Season on Bad Girls Club, the girl will be going to Cancun, Mexico! Seven self-proclaimed 'Bad Girls' will be in a house for three months while trying not to be evicted from the Bad Girls Club, while in the house friendships will be made "This bitch is awesome, I'm sure that she'll be the one I click with." and tested "You fake ass hoe! I will kill you!" as will their tempers.
1. Chapter 1

**_This Season on Bad Girls Club, the girl will be going to Cancun, Mexico! Seven self-proclaimed 'Bad Girls' will be in a house for three months while trying not to be evicted from the Bad Girls Club, while in the house friendships will be made "This bitch is awesome, I'm sure that she'll be the one I click with." and tested "You fake ass hoe! I will kill you!" as will their tempers "You whores really think that I'm the one you wanna play with! I will show you, I am not the one!" and these girls will be BAD "Bitches come take some shots with me!" "Let's streak down the beach!" "Oh my god we're going to Italy!" Let's get the party started! Rated M for Sexual Activity, Violence and Vulgarity. Remember this is just a fanfiction, none of the things happening are real._**

**_I don't Own Bad Girls Club nor do I own Twilight but I will be using four girls from Twilight and three ACTUAL Bad Girls as some OCs._**

**_Cast:_**

**_IsaBella Swan: Kristen Stewart._**

**_Rosalie Hale: Nikki Reed_**

**_Alice Cullen: Ashley Greene_**

**_Monique Menendez: Gia Sapp-Hernandez (BGC8)_**

**_Maggie Henderson: Kendra (BGC4)_**

**_Jessica Stanley: Anna Kendrick_**

**_Ashley Brown: Nastasia Townstead (BGC7)_**

* * *

**_A month before._**

**_Cancun, Mexico. February 01, 2014_**

**_Monday, 2:32 P.M._**

* * *

A young woman sat in front of a restaurant drinking from a straw inside a glass, the girl had a petite build with long, wavy black hair falling two or three inches under her breast, her eyes were green, her skin was olive with green and golden undertone, she was five feet tall, she wore a white vest over a black dress, calve length black shoes, her arm had a tattoo like leopard skin, and both her fingers were also tattooed: her left had the initials _S.S.N.Y.C _and the right had _Prodigy_. _"I'm not known for getting into trouble, I'm known for trouble getting into me." _Monique. Age: 21. Nickname: Prodigy Chick. Hometown: Brooklyn, New-York. _"I'm Gia and I'm twenty-one years old, you may recognize me for my dancing and acting in music videos for Young Money, Chris Brown and Rihanna. I'm not going to brag about how I got a bad temper, if you have it why put it on blast, but I will say when I'm in a fit of rage you'll wanna see how it goes down. When people see me they usually think I'm ghetto and a hoe from my stripper years. I'm not afraid to be myself nor will I attack anyone else for being them but if they're fake that's a different story." _Monique turned as a waiter walked past her "Hey, can I have another one of these?" she asked waving her drink in his face, her words slightly slurred.

As Monique stood there another girl was walking toward, this girl had long curly red hair falling in the middle of her back, her skin was pale and her eyes were blue, she was five foot five inches tall, she wore a tight black vest with a white skirt and ankle length black heels. _"I'm going to be running this house and they will know this as soon as they see me." _Jessica. Age: 23. Nickname: The Redhead Vixen. Hometown: Seattle, Washington. _"My definition of being a Bad Girl is doing your own thing and caring nothing of what other people think, my Fashion Icon is Ke$ha and my hair is real. In high school I always started fights by being sneaky and conniving, and when I was at work I was fired numerous time for my vindictive behavior, as much as I would hate to bring that side out of me I am not afraid to do it...be scared. _Jessica walked over to the table as the waiter began to walk away "Hey, can I have a smoothie margarita?" she asked him as he walked by, he stopped eyeing her then writing it down on a note pad before walking away. Jessica walked over to the table where Monique sat "Hey." she greeted with a smile.

Monique turned to her with the straw in her mouth before taking it away with a grin "What's up? I'm Monique and you?" she asked.

Jessica sat down "I'm Jessica," she introduced herself then took a look around "Damn, it is beautiful out here!" she exclaimed while Monique eyed her.

**_Monique_** - _The first girl I meet has red hair while wearing white and black...she must have some confidence for pulling that off._

Monique nodded "Yeah, it is." she agreed.

Jessica turned back to her "Wow, you're so pretty, are you Mexican?" she asked her.

Monique shook her head "I'm Puerto-Rican, Haitian and Italian." she stated then brushed her hair behind her shoulder and bumped her elbow on the table; she flinched and then started to giggle.

**_Jessica_****_- _**_At first I thought she was joking around but she is, she's really drunk...oh god._

Jessica ran fingers through her red hair as a limo pulled up in front of where they were sitting "What? The limo is here and I didn't even get my drink, the service here stinks." she muttered as she stood "Let's go." she ordered.

Monique stood from her seat "Alright." she said following Jessica.

**_Jessica_****_- _**_I can already tell that Monique is going to be following me around and I think its for the best because she's so small._

* * *

Sitting in the back of a boat was a young woman with long blonde hair falling to the middle of her back while straightened and auburn streaks, her skin was fair and her eyes were blue almost violet, she wore some black glasses, she wore a tight white dress that stopped mid-thigh, knee length brown skinned boots, her hair was in a side pony-tail, a golden necklace around her neck, small flowers tattooed on wrist and a black Gucci bag placed next to her. _"I know I can be really mean, I once made this boy cry in the eighth grade because I told him I'd never like him and a whole lot of mean things, hahaha!" _Rosalie, Age: 22. Nickname: HBIC: Head Bitch In Charge. Hometown: Dallas, Texas. _"People really do underestimate pretty girls to the fullest but I'm not just pretty but I'm pretty intimidating that can handle her own, I was kicked out of my grandparents' house because I had a lot of guys always following me home and then their girlfriend coming next only for me to fight them. I grew up with two brothers that bullied me a lot giving me very tough skin so that no girls would ever be able to get under my skin...they did the most foul shit to me so these girls better watch out, I'm going to run this house like a G."_

As the boat neared the docks there stood two young women, the first had caramel skin tone, her eyes were dark brown, her hair was long, thick and black, she wore a pink top that stopped at her stomach and a long black dress _"I'm beautiful, yes I know but don't take that for granted." _Maggie, Age: 25. Nickname: The Bronx Bitch. Hometown: Bronx, New-York. _"When I was younger I was in a lot of pageants and won most of them, girls are very petty so they tried to attack me but my older sister scared them all away. I'm no fighter but I'm not going to be disrespected by anyone, so if you think you can get in my face and I not do anything you got another thing coming. The only time I ever fought was when I was in ninth grade, the girl barely did any damage but claim to have one, so I put some things in her locker and when she opened it all the past fell on top of her._

As the boat neared a close dock a young woman stood there with another standing next to her, the first one had long mahogany brown hair going just below her shoulder blades, her skin was pale and her eyes were doe brown, she was five foot four inches tall, she wore a mid-drift black leather jacket with a tight green tank-top, short denim shorts, black shoes. _"In High school I wasn't very popular in my eyes but in everyone else's, I was a fucking star." _IsaBella, Age: 23. Nickname: The Sly Vixen. Hometown: Phoenix, Arizona. _"In High School, I was that typical girl who thought she didn't fit in with the group she hung out with and didn't have the attention of the boy she liked, when I figured out that I was more popular than most I changed, I went from quiet and shy to mild and outgoing, I've had conniving girl come at me but I always defended myself, when a girl calls me ugly the first thing I would say is that if this is ugly then I bet you wish you were the ugliest. I went to a boarding school with boys and girls that were strange so staying in this house will be a walk in the park for me._

The boat parked in front of the dock and the two girls climbed a board; Rosalie turned looking at the girls "Hey!" she exclaimed waving her hands at them.

IsaBella smiled at her "Hey, I'm Bella." she introduced herself.

"And I'm Maggie." Maggie told them as she took a seat beside Rosalie and Bella took a seat next to her.

Rosalie turned to them "I'm Rosalie, so where are you two from?" she asked in a thick Southern accent.

"I'm from Bronx, New-York." Maggie told them.

"And I'm from Phoenix, Arizona; what about you?"

"I'm from Dallas, Texas." Rosalie, suddenly, started to swing in front of her face. The two jumped back in surprise "Damn it, there's bugs out here ya'll."

Maggie started laughing "Damn, I thought you were being attacked, I would have broken out swinging." she told them and they all began laughing.

**_IsaBella_****_- _**_I meet Rosalie and Maggie, they're both really funny and cool, Rosalie reminds me of a super model and Maggie seems like one of those cool pretty chicks._

Bella grinned "You two are too funny and sexy as hell." she admitted.

Rosalie raised a brow "Are you straight, bi-sexual?" she asked.

"I'm Bi but you two could turn me gay." all three of them began laughing.

**_Maggie_****_- _**_Bella admits she likes girls and boys, I don't have a problem with it cause I like making out with girls and boys too, maybe I can get her to kiss me._

The boat began to pull off and the girl jerked a little.

**_Rosalie_****_- _**_So, we're heading toward the house yet again and I'm hoping that the other girls are as cool as Bella and Maggie, if they're not and need to be knocked down a couple feet, I'll put them six feet._

* * *

Inside a limo sat two young women, the first had long curly black hair with blonde streaks, she wore stylish thick framed black glasses, a black jacket, a white t-shirt underneath, denim pants, knee length black shoes, a golden chain around her neck and had a tattoo of a rose of her left breast. _"I'm not here to be putting up with any bullshit while I'm here at this house, do what you have to do but do not get in my way." _Ashley, Age: 22. Nickname: The Cali Hottie. Hometown: Los-Angeles, California. _"I'm a Bad Girl because I am, cause I say I am, cause I do what I want when I want and because won't no one try to check me. I'm a full time student a California University, I was born and raised with my Italian mother and black father. When I was younger I was try and loved to carry around a dictionary but when I hit puberty, or when puberty hit me, I sprouted like a rose but don't think that I won't fight because this rose has thorns. When I'm out partying I make sure to never get to drunk but when I do...All Hell is sure to enforce._

The other side was a young woman with black pixie hair cut with raven blue streaks running through them, her skin was pale, her eyes were hazel, she had a tattoo of a chinese sign on the under the right ear, she wore a black best with a black jacket underneath, black heels and large hooped earrings. _"I may be small but do not think that size matters, I will cut a bitch." _Alice, Age: 21. Nickname: The Fairy Fantom. Hometown: Staten Island, New-York. _"I'm a simple city girl that loves to party, fuck and get drunk to the fullest, I'm a proud member of the LGBT and a proud Albanian Bi-Sexual, I'm a huge fan of past Bad Girl Florina because she was strong and did whatever she want. I'm short and I have a short temper also, I learned that if I'm going to fight it's going to be about something worth it so if I leave this house it'll be well worth it._

The limo parked in front of the house and the two exited the limo, as they walked up the stairs Alice turned to Ashley "You's ready to turn up in Mexico?" she asked waving her hands in the air.

Ashley grinned "Hell yeah bitch, I plan on taking some shots as soon as we get in here." she told her.

**_Ashley_****_- _**_Alice and I have made it to the mansion and let me just say thank god that I'm a Bad Bitch because who can say that they've stayed in a mansion for free? No one but bad bitches._

**_Alice_****_- _**_I'm completely elated to be in this house and with Ashley, she's really cool and have nice swag but something tells me that one of the other girls will be the one trying to run the house, its the Bad Girls Club we can't all get along._

Ashley opened the door to the house and the two steps in, Alice looks around and see the huge chandilier hanging above them, the large stair-well, the furniture was white, the floors were mahogany. The two walked into the other room and saw there were seven large barbie dolls of the Bad Girls. Up stairs there was three rooms, two held two bed and the other had three, there was a room with a computer and in the largest room was a stripper pole, there were two bathrooms, a large pool and a jicuzzi.

**_Ashley_****_- _**_Bitches need to get ehre soon because this house is so amazing!_

Outside of the house a limo before parking in front of the building, Monique and Jessica stepped out of the limo, Jessica smiled brightly "Oh, lord, look at this house!" she squealed.

Monique yipped before running forward up the stairs only to trip on the last on "Ow." she muttered then began laughing loudly.

**_Jessica_****_- _**_Right now the shit is cute but she better not be like this the entire time because I'm not a baby sitter._

Jessica walked over trying to help Monique up but Monique pulled her down on top of her causing both of them to burst into loud snickers. In the mansion, in the kitchen, Ashley and Alice turned their heads when they heard the laughing.

**_Alice_****_- _**_So, we hear loud laughing coming from outside and I immediately become nervous...hopfully they aren't already drunk._

Ashley and Alice open the front doors to the house only to see Monique and Jessica just getting up, Alice squealed making the other two girls looking over to them and start squealing also "Hey!" Ashley exclaimed walking over to them with Alice following.

Jessica grins "What's up."

**_Jessica_****_- _**_So, the first two girls here are Biggie Smalls little sister and a pixie bitch, they don't even look bad, but I'm not going to start anything...yet._

Monique smiled walking over and hugging Ashley while Jessica hugged Alice "Hey, I'm Monique and this is Jess."

Ashley looked over to them "So, where are the two of you from?" she asked.

"I'm from Seattle." Jessica answered.

"And I'm from Brooklyn."

Alice smiled "We'll call you Brooklyn."

**_Monique_****_- _**_I'm really starting to think there won't be any problems for me here, Jess and I are already friends, Ashley and Alice are cool as hell but one step out of line and off with their heads._

The three girls walked into the kitchen and took some seats while Ashley grabbed a bottle of wine and four glasses handing them to each girl "Alright, now all we need is for the other three bitches to get here." she stated.

Jessica watched as her cup was filled up then as Ashley moved to give Monique something to drink "Wait!" she stopped her holding her hand out "Brooklyn doesn't need anymore to drink, she had four cups while waiting and those drinks were strong." she told them.

**_Monique_****_- _**_Okay, I'm going to take this as Jessica being nice and not wanting me to get too drunk but if I want a drink I'll have one._

Monique grabbed the bottle from Ashley's hand then poured her cup before handing it back "I'm fine." she told them before taking some.

**_Jessica_****_- _**_I'm trying to help the bitch and she ignores me still drinking, okay bitch**.**_

Alice glanced between Monqiue and Jessica as she drank from her cup.

**_Alice_****_- _**_Monique could be that girl who gets in a altercation while drunk, I hope not cause she's smaller than me._

Ashley placed a hand on Monique's shoulder "Then just take your time, Brook." she suggested and Monique nodded her head.

Outside the of the club the limo parked in front and Bella, Rosalie and Maggie stepped from it then walked toward the entrance of the house.

**_Rosalie_****_- _**_I know that we're probably the second or last bitches here, but at least we're here, this house is amazing!_

The girls run in the house and squeal when they see the home they'll be staying in for a while, the girls in the kitchen hear the yelliung and turn in the direction it was coming from "Looks like they're here." Brooklyn muttered gulping down her drink.

Bella looked around "This house is the bomb dot com! Is anyone here?" she called through out the house.

"We're in the kitchen!" Alice yelled.

They all run into the kitchen and see the girls taking shots, they all scream and the other four screams too.

**_Maggie_****_- _**_We're all screaming in each others face, laughing, hugging and such. I'm like hell yeah, this is how Bad Girls are._

After everything calmed down everyone walked to the living room and sat down, Rosalie smiled "Alright, why don't we go around and give names, I'm Rosalie." she stated.

"I'm Jessica."

"I'm Bella."

"I'm Monique, but these four called me Brooklyn." she told them gesturing toward Ashley, Jessica and Alice.

Alice laughed "There's only three of us, Brooklyn." she corrected "I'm Alice." Maggie eyed Monique.

**_Maggie_****_- _**_So, the light skinned girl is drunk and slurring her words, laughing...guess she's ready to get it poppin._

"I'm Maggie."

"I'm Ashley." she introduced herself "I'm Italian and Black." she told them.

Monique's head popped up "I'm Italian too!" she exclaimed hopping from her seat into Ashley's lap hugging her but made her fall back. Ashley laughed hugging her back.

**_Ashley_****_- _**_Brooklyn is drunk but she's a fun drunk, she hasn't attacked anyone and is cool. I can see myself cliquing with her._

**_Maggie_****_- _**_I'm black just like Ashley and you don't see me jumping onto people, I can tell that me and Brooklyn won't get along._

Bella smiled but then frowned when she saw the look that Maggie was giving Monique "Wap, wap, wap." she muttered with a roll of her eyes.

**_IsaBella__- _**_I see the girl that's going to start some drama and I know with who, here we go._

The seven young women walked out of the house toward the limo.

**_Jessica__- _**_So, we're on our way to a club called El Warren, and I'm ready to get drunk and shake my ass for the camera._

When the girls made it to the club they stepped out of the limo and walked ahead of the line into the club, the music playing was Brittney Spears and Will. , Scream and Shout. All the girls immediately began dancing, Bella and Rosalie began dancing with each other.

**_IsaBella_****_- _**_So, I'm dancing with the sexy ass Rose and I'm becoming completely attracted to her...maybe I can get her in bed._

Monique was dancing with Jessica and Alice just shaking her head making her hair fly everywhere, Alice and Jessica watched her while waving money in their hands; Monique climbed up on the table where the pole was, she climbed up it only to slide back down slowly, Jessica and Alice threw money on her along with a whole lot of other people.

**_Alice_****_- _**_So, Monique decides to get on the pole and do some dancing, I'm like hell yeah, if I'm not going to be fucking any of these girls I might as well watch them dance._

Ashley was dancing mildly while taking a shot with Maggie right next to her rolling her eyes as she watched people throw money onto Monique. Ashley sees the looks she was giving Monique "What's your beef with Brooklyn?" she asked her.

Maggie shrugged her shoulders "I don't know but everything she's doing is annoying me, her laughing, her being drunk and her dancing for money. My mother did that and seeing it is pissing me off." she told her.

Ashley placed a hand on Maggie's shoulder blade "Come on, we'll go outside and talk." she told her, and with that the two girl walked out of the club.

**_Ashley__- _**_So, I decide to pull Maggie aside to keep the peace just for today, because she has a problem with Monique._

Rosalie and Bella see the two walking out, Rosalie raised a brow "What do you think is up with that?" she asked confused.

Bella narrowed her eyes "It may be because Maggie has some type of problem with Brooklyn, I wanna hear this just in case she talks some shit about Brroklyn."

Rosalie smirked "Why don't you make sure they are talking about Brooklyn and I will bring her out in a minute."

Bella began to smile "Ooh! You're evil!" she exclaimed, the two of them shook hands then flipped their hair over their shoulders.

Bella walked outside following Ashley and Maggie while Rosalie walked toward Jessica and Alice watching Monique dance on the pole.

**_Rosalie__- _**_We're not starting anything we're just stirring something up that Maggie created, so if she gets her ass beat for talking behind someones back that's what she get._

Rosalie walked over to Monique tapping her leg "Hey!" she called over the music.

Monique looked down then squatted close to Rosalie so she could hear her "Yeah? What is it?" she asked.

Rosalie fought back a smirk "I was dancing next to Ashley and Maggie, Maggie was talking about you and I just wanted to let you know because we're cool." she told her.

**_Monique__- _**_So, Rosalie tells me that Maggie was talking about me to Ashley, I thought me and Ashley was cool but that isn't the issue, I'm drunk and bitches are trying me, so let's settle this._

As Monique walked outside she saw Maggie, Ashley and Bella was sitting outside of the club, Maggie put a cigarette in her mouth then pulled it away blowing out the smoke "I mean, why would girl wanna be a stripper anyways? There are better jobs than being a whore."

Ashley shook her head "It's not being a whore, if you keep talking like this it's only going to create problems for you."

Bella nodded then looked behind her and saw Monique walking towards them, Maggie turned slightly "Oh, here she is." she muttered.

Monique stopped next to the three girls "What? Is there something wrong?" she asked her.

Maggie shook her head "Nope." she said.

Monique raised a brow "Oh? So, you weren't just sitting out here talking about me?" she asked pointedly.

Maggie shook her head again "No, if I had a problem with you I would have brought it to your face." Ashley made a face when she said this.

**_Ashley__- _**_Nope, I'm starting to see that Maggie is really a punk ass bitch, you lied to this girl as soon as she got in your face._

Monique crossed her arms "Okay but see I heard you when I was walking out here and I heard from a little birdie that you were talking bout me too, and so let me set one thing straight, what I do with my life is none of your damn buisness and if you bring up what I do again I'll fuck you up, understand?" she asked squatting in front of Maggie's face.

Maggie took another puff of her cigarette then turned to Monique and blowing the smoke into the younger girl's face, Monique smacked the cigarette out of Maggie's hand then clenched her fist standing up "I'm not going to fight you out here." she told her.

Monique squared up her fist "Either get up and take this ass beating or sit there and take it, here's your warning." Maggie stood up then reached out to grab Monique's hand but Brooklyn stepped back shaking her head "Don't touch me, don't." she warned.

Maggie tilted her head "Or what?"

Monique raised a brow "You want it?" she asked.

Maggie pushed Monique's shoulders and Monique punched Maggie in the face making her head fly to the side, Monique snatched a hand full on Maggie's hand then pulled her forward making Maggie trip. Monique began pounding in back of Maggie's head while Rosalie and Ashley quickly grabbed Monique trying to break her grip on Maggie's hair "Let go!" Ashley yelled as Monique continued to try and hit Maggie, but eventually she let go.

Rosalie and Ashley carried Monique away from Maggie as Bella kneeled next to her "That's what the fuck you get bitch! Don't ever try and play me like I'm some weak as bitch! I'm from Brooklyn ya' dumb hoe!" she yelled struggling to get out of their grip.

**_Monique__- _**_I'm not good with dealing with people talking about me and I've learned to fight despite my size, you bitches better learn quick. I'm not the one._

Suddenly, Jessica and Alice runs out of the club and see their roomates, Maggie rolled her eyes "Oh shut up, stupid whore!" she yelled back trying to fix her hair.

Monique grabbed a plate off a near by table and threw it over at them but missed "Shut the fuck up! I should be knocking your teeth in, you're twenty-five years old and do nothing with your life! You pathetic piece of shit!" she yelled.

Jessica walked over to Bella and Maggie "What the hell happened?" she asked while Alice followed her.

Maggie wiped away a tear "The bitch attacked me out of nowhere and now I have a fucking bruise on my face." she told her.

**_Jessica__- _**_Maggie is obviously weak, but to put your hands on someone who doesn't fight is weaker. I'm questioning my friendship with Brooklyn._

* * *

**Alright! Here's the first chatpter to my Bad Girls Club fanfiction, I've been having writers block so this is my first story in a while! I hope you like it! Also, if you want to make an OC as a replacement send it to me in PM, give me what they look like, talk like, act like, ethnicity, age, where they're from, what they do, personal people and a good nickname.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Las**_t_** Time on Bad Girls Club: Canun, seven self-proclaimed Bad Girls entered the house with fevor energy and amazment, the girl immediately got to know each other and enter the mansion they're be staying in, after which they immediately go out to a club where the drama ensues. Bad Girls Monique a.k.a Brooklyn and Maggie didn't hit it off at the house and Monique continued to annoy Maggie when she brought up bad memeories, Rosalie and Bella make a special friendship then create some drama by telling Monique that she was the subject of two other girls conversation, so with that she goes to the two to find out what was wrong only to end up in a physical altercation.**_

_**This chapter of Bad Girls Club, the animosity continues on as Maggie and Jessica form a relationship making Monique upset that she had lost a friend, Rosalie, Ashley and Bella take Monique's side while Alice decides she doesn't want any part of the fighting making Bella question the girl's intentions in the club, creating some more animosity between two more girls. Ashley tries to stay cordial but when Bella spills the beans that two of the girls have been talking about Brooklyn, they both decide that a Bad Girls needs to leave the house, and Jessica along with Maggie come up with their own idea.**_

_**I don't Own Bad Girls Club nor do I own Twilight but I will be using four girls from Twilight and three ACTUAL Bad Girls as some OCs. Also, there's girls were picked out by some friends of mine, they picked their personalities but I altered some because they couldn't all be good fighters.**_

_**Cast: **_

_**IsaBella Swan: Kristen Stewart.**_

_**Rosalie Hale: Nikki Reed**_

_**Alice Cullen: Ashley Greene**_

_**Monique Menendez: Gia Sapp-Hernandez (BGC8)**_

_**Maggie Henderson: Kendra (BGC4)**_

_**Jessica Stanley: Anna Kendrick**_

_**Ashley Brown: Nastasia Townstead (BGC7)**_

* * *

_Monique squared up her fist "Either get up and take this ass beating or sit there and take it, here's your warning." Maggie stood up then reached out to grab Monique's hand but Brooklyn stepped back shaking her head "Don't touch me, don't." she warned._

_Maggie tilted her head "Or what?"_

_Monique raised a brow "You want it?" she asked._

_Maggie pushed Monique's shoulders and Monique punched Maggie in the face making her head fly to the side, Monique snatched a hand full on Maggie's hand then pulled her forward making Maggie trip. Monique began pounding in back of Maggie's head while Rosalie and Ashley quickly grabbed Monique trying to break her grip on Maggie's hair "Let go!" Ashley yelled as Monique continued to try and hit Maggie, but eventually she let go._

_Rosalie and Ashley carried Monique away from Maggie as Bella kneeled next to her "That's what the fuck you get bitch! Don't ever try and play me like I'm some weak as bitch! I'm from Brooklyn ya' dumb hoe!" she yelled struggling to get out of their grip._

_**Monique- **I'm not good with dealing with people talking about me and I've learned to fight despite my size, you bitches better learn quick. I'm not the one._

_Suddenly, Jessica and Alice runs out of the club and see their roomates, Maggie rolled her eyes "Oh shut up, stupid whore!" she yelled back trying to fix her hair._

_Monique grabbed a plate off a near by table and threw it over at them but missed "Shut the fuck up! I should be knocking your teeth in, you're twenty-five years old and do nothing with your life! You pathetic piece of shit!" she yelled._

_Jessica walked over to Bella and Maggie "What the hell happened?" she asked while Alice followed her._

_Maggie wiped away a tear "The bitch attacked me out of nowhere and now I have a fucking bruise on my face." she told her._

_**Jessica- **Maggie is obviously weak, but to put your hands on someone who doesn't fight is weaker. I'm begining to questioning my friendship with Brooklyn._

Ashley and Rosalie dragged Monique over to a close table while Jessica and Alice walked to the limo, that pulled up, with Maggie in the middle of them. Monique stood on her tip-tose looking over at them "That's right you soft ass hoe! Go home!" she hollered gaining the surrounding people's attention.

Maggie places her hands on the door then tries to climb out but Jessica puts her hands on her shoulders pushing her back down "Don't." she ordered.

Maggie looked back up at her "But-"

Alice shook her head "No, if you try and argue with her you'll just give her another reason to attack you, this is the first night and I don't want you going home." she stated.

**_Alice__- _**_I like Brooklyn but Maggie needs someone to keep her calm, though I admit if someone tells you to get your ass up and fight, you either take the warning and run or take the warning and fight._

The limo pulled off, Monique stood while Rosalie tried to make her sit back down "Brook." she tried but Monique flipped over the table they were sitting at knocking everything down then ran after the limo, Bella quickly caught her pulling her back despite the wiggling.

Ashley got in front of Monique grabbing her face with both hands "Mo, Mo, you need to calm down!" she ordered.

Monique tried to force Bella's arms from around her waist "Fuck that! I'll go home! Cause if the bitch thinks that I'm going to let someone disrespect me in front of all these people, she's dead wrong! I don't play these games, I'm from Brooklyn! The bitch is from the ghetto, barely that, she was born and raised in the smallest state in the world!" she snapped.

Ashley nodded "I know, but this is only our first night! We knew that we were going to be here with people we may or may not like so when we get home we're going to have to settle this without fighting." she tried to reason.

Monique glared "There's nothing to work out!"

Rosalie stepped forward "Yes, you knew she was talking bout you and you handled it, there's no need to do anything else. She's not a fighter and for you to put your hands on her is just making you look weak, and you aren't." she assisted.

Monique stopped struggling allowing Bella to place her back on her feet, Ashley flipped her hair over her shoulder "Alright, so when we get there we are going to call a house meeting, kay?" she asked.

**_Monique__- _**_Maggie, you are lucky that Rosalie and Ashley calmed me down because I was ready to start World War 3 up in this bitch! I'm also thankful for them, I probably would have done something to get put in Mexican jail._

**_(Bad Girls Club: Cancun)_**

At the Bad Girl house the limo pulled up in front of the entrance; Alice, Jessica and Maggie climbed out of the limo quickly walking toward the doors of the house.

**_Maggie__- _**_I get into an physical altercation with the house slut, Monique, I'm thinking how the hell did she know that I was talking about her? And why does she care about what I say? Insecure bitches, you know?_

Jessica sat Maggie into a chair while Alice opens up the fridgerator then places four ice-cubes into a rag then hand it to Maggie, who places it against her face "Dumb ass animal, attacking people for nothing." Maggie muttered angrily.

**_Jessica__- _**_Maggie is livid and I don't want her doing anything drastic so I'm going to call the club where we was._

Jessica walks into the phone room then sit in the red chair grabbing the phone and dial in the numbers, after waiting for a moment someone answers "Yes? Can you go into the front of your club and ask for a Ashley Brown?" she asked

After a few minutes the phone picked up "_Hello? Ashley speaking." _she said.

Jessica ran fingers through her hair "Ashley, it's Jessica, are you guys coming home soon?" she asked.

"Yeah, how's Maggie?" she asked with a roll of her eyes.

"She's a good as she could be with a black eye, is Monique calmed down?" she replied.

"Yeah, we calmed her down and I say that we should have a house meeting when we get back to the house."

**_Jessica__- _**_Ashley thinks we should have a house meeting? Uh, no! There's nothing to talk about, Monique needs to leave but I decide to say this when they get here and agree with it for now._

Jessica nodded her head "Alright, fine." she agreed.

"Alright." the two hung up the phone.

Jessica stands and goes to the kitchen where Maggie is still holding the home made ice pack to her eyes and Alice is drinking from a cup "Um, I called Ashley and we talked, she wants to have a house meeting to talk about what happened." she told them.

Maggie looked up at her "What? That bitch put her hands on me and you want me to talk it out?" she demanded.

Jessica puts her hands up in mock-defense "I don't but Ashley thinks it would be a good idea."

"No! A good idea is to send the bitch home!" she snapped.

**_Maggie__- _**_You're not going to put your hands on me and think you're going to get away with it, something has to give._

Jessica nodded "Right and I agree, so when they get here we'll have a vote to see if we can get her sent home." she told them sending Alice a glance, in which Alice narrows her eyes.

**_Alice__- _**_Why am I getting the feeling that Jessica thinks I'm going to follow her around like her slave, bitch no, but I will vote though I want to see how Brooklyn acts when she comes in here._

In front of the club a limo pulled up parking in front of the house; Ashley, Bella, Monique and Rosalie all climbed out of the limo.

**_Monique__- _**_I'm starting to feel bad about what happened, it's not like me to just put my hands on people because I was bullied when I was in high school, I blame it on the alcohol but I'll take full responsibility for my actions._

They walked through the doors, Rosalie looked around "Bitches? Are you here?" she asked slightly annoyed.

**_Rosalie__- _**_I'm kinda pissed off about the fact that we even need to have this house meeting but I guess its my fault for starting shit, I almost feell bad for Maggie...almost._

Jessica turns her head then looks over at Maggie "Come on, here's the chance." she whispered standing up along with Maggie and Alice.

The three girls walked into the living-room where the other four girls were sitting on the longest couch so the other three took seats away from them.

**_Bella__- _**_The animosity is thick and I'm wondering why Jessica isn't by Monique's side._

Ashley sat up slight while Monique leans into her "Alright, we all know why we're here, we need to talk about what happened at the club, so who wants to go first?" she asked.

Maggie shrugged her shoulders "I don't really have anything to say." she told them.

Monqiue rolled her eyes before sitting up "Well, I do, I wanna apologize to you for putting my hand on you, I've really never did it unless I had to and I don't believe in it unless I have to, so I'm sorry." she apologized.

Maggie stared at her for a moment "I don't want an apology I want a vote, whether you get to stay here or not." she said ignoring the apology.

**_Rosalie__- _**_So, that's why she didn't want to talk, she wanted a vote? I'm a little nervous for Brooklyn, last I checked Ashley was Maggie's talk-to buddy, Alice and Jessica are on Maggie's side, and she can't voteleaving me and Bella on her side._

Monique shrugged her shoudlers lazily "Alright, I'll have the vote, I take responsibility for my actions." she told them all.

Jessica nodded "Alright, for Monique to stay." Ashley, Bella and Rosalie raised their hands "For her to leave." Maggie and Jessica raised her hand.

**_Alice__- _**_The last vote relies with me, whether she stay or a tie, usually the tie would means they had to go but seeing how Brooklyn apologied and Maggie brushed it off..._

Alice shook her head "I vote for her to stay." she told them all.

**_Monique__- _**_I was really honest when I apologized and it won't happen again...I think, can't make any promises._

Monique looked around "Ok? I'm staying? Good." she said standing up followed by Rosalie and Ashley "I'm going to go get in the hottub." she told them all.

Alice stood up too "I'll come too."

Rosalie nodded "I'm coming too."

Ashley shook her head "Nah, I'm going to take a nap." she told them.

**_Ashley__-_**_ I'm tired from the first night of drama, hopfully when I wake up everything will be cool._

After everyone left Maggie turned to Jessica "I don't believe this, how could Alice turn on us like that?" she asked angrily.

Jessica crossed her arms "I don't know but it's her option, she obviously thought it through so I'm not holding it against her, but Monique on the other hand, I don't trust." she pointed out.

Maggie rolled her eyes "Right, she's sorry, tell that to my throbbing eye bitch!" she snapped.

Bella stood behind the wall listening to the girls entire conversation with a smile on her face "Bitches are really sneaky and fake, I say we keep an eye on Rosalie and Bella too, they obviously told Brooklyn about what happened." she heard Maggie say.

**_Bella__- _**_I'm not always one to start things like this, I'm always being in my own little world, but this is the Bad Girls Club and I'm here for a reason, I'll keep this to myself...for a minute._

Bella decided to stop hiding and walk past, the two girls soon fell silent looking over at the girl as she walked bye.

In the hot tub Alice, Monqiue and Rosalie sat in their bathing suites with their hair pulled and had a few drinks in their hands; Monique turned to Alice "Hey, thanks for not voting me out." she said with a smile.

Alice smiled back "I wanted to give you a chance before I decided my vote and to see you apologize to someone who talked about you showed you really were sorry." she replied.

Rosalie took another sip of her margarita "But it's pretty weak how they tried to vote you out." she stated

Monique sighed closing her eyes "I really could care less about that little tantrum she decided to throw, just because I apologized doesn't mean this won't happen again, I'll admit when I'm wrong but don't think for a minute I won't kick a bitches ass." she told them snapping her finger then flipped her wet ponytail over her shoulder.

**_Rosalie__- _**_I can already tell, Monique is going to be the crazy one of the bunch._

Bella walked into the room where Ashley was laying down reading a book "Hey," she climbed into the bed next to her "I just over heard Jessica and Maggie talking about shit again." she told her.

Ashley rolled her eyes closing the book "Are you serious? Why are they trying to start something already?" she asked

"I don't know but when I walked in they became quiet and I'm like, you can talk about people behind their backs but can't voice your opinion when someone walks by? They're on some weak type shit and I think...one of them needs to go." she said

**_Ashley__- _**_Bella decides that Jessica or Maggie needs to leave the Bad Girls mansion but seeing as I talked to Maggie and it wasn't me they were talking about I quickly talk her out of it._

Ashley shook her head "I don't know, Bells, I think we should wait until something worse pops off than just them talking shit about someone that you could not be cool with tomorrow." she told her.

Bella shrugged "But they weren't just talking about one of us but they were talking about all four of us." she lied.

_**IsaBella****- **It's obvious that Ashley won't help without a little push, so I decided to give her that push by lying._

Ashley raised a brow "Excuse me, what did they say about me?" she demanded.

Bella quickly came up with something "They talked about how quickly you changed from being on Maggie's side to being on Monique's and they were talking about how Rose and I are co-signers." she told her.

Ashley nodded her head "Punk ass bitches, you know what?" she asked leaning over to Bella "I say we get rid of Jessica, she's the more physical of the two, without her Maggie will be alone." she plotted.

Bella grinned "How do you suppose we got about it?" she asked

**_Ashley__- _**_Please, girl, do I look like I was born yesterday? For all I know you can be trying to get me kicked out for whatever reason but that ain't the case sweet, I'm on to your bullshit._

In the halls Alice was standing there with a towel around her body listening to their conversation "I don't know, we'll just wait to a moment shows itself."

**_Alice__- _**_I was listening up until Bella started her lies to get Ashley on her side, it's obvious Ashley is the biggest one in the house and most, like Jessica, Bella and Maggie, are scared of her so I decide that I'm not going to get into this._

Jessica and Maggie walks outside past the hot-tub where Rosalie and Monique were sitting on the edge with their feet in it and a glass of wine in their hands, Maggie rolled her eyes "I really don't know how long I can stay being cordial and quiet, Jess." she whispered to the girls.

They sat at the table and Jessica smiled "What are you thinking?" she asked.

Maggie smirked "I say we trick Monique into thinking that everything is cool but slowly turn her against her cliques and then turn the entire house against her so that she leaves." she plotted.

Jessica giggled "Damn girl, you evil." she whispered back "When do you want to do this?" she asked.

Maggie shrugged "It will be so easy to just plant the bugs in their ears, so when we got out tonight I saw I approach Brooklyn and we go from there."

_Jessica & **Maggie**__- Plan to get rid of Bimbo Brooklyn is taking place. **So, by the end of the day Brooklyn will be on our side then out of the house.** __Bye bitch!_

Monique glances over at Jessica and Maggie, who were laughing with each other as they ate some left over pizza "What the hell?" she muttered confused.

Rosalie turned to her "What?" she asked

"Jessica is over there hanging out with the bitch that put her hands on me, matter of fact she hasn't talked to me since we had the voting and she voted for me." she stated.

Rosalie narrowed her eyes "Because, she's fake Monique!" she told her "Just don't pay her no attention."

Monique shrugged "Whatever."

**_Monique__- _**_I'm a little hurt when I realize that Jessica, the bitch I came in the house with, isn't as cool as I thought, but I'm be cool and collective until she steps to me._

Two hours from now the girls are in their room getting dressed, Ashley is wearing a tight white shirt with her hair pulled into a french braid, she wore a tight black skirt, and anckle length black heels; Monique, who was standing next to her, was wearing a pink tank-top connected to a black dress with her hair straightened; Jessica wore a plain plaided black and white dress, and Alice wore a dark blue dress. Bella and Rosalie both wore red dresses with differnet styles, and Maggie wore a tight leather blacker dress. All the girls walks out of the club where there was a limo waiting for them in the front, one they were in the limo it pulled off.

**_IsaBella__- _**_So, we're going out to this this new club called **Heaven & Hell **but for some reason I feel as if something about to happen, something I don't like._

The got out the limo walking ahead of the line yet again for the club and directly through the doors as soon as they hit the dance floor they all began dancing a little; Ashley and Rosalie walked over to the counter then ordered some drinks for all the girls; Monqiue and Alice continued to dance ignoring the looks they were gaining from everyone else, including Jessica and Maggie, Bella laughed when Monique hopped on Alice making them both fall.

After everything calmed down Maggie walked over to Monique "Hey," Monique looked up at her with a raised brow "I just wanted to know if we were cool, cause when I came in this house I thought we would be the coolest."

Monique shrugged "We're cool, I won't apologize for putting my hands on you because I don't know how to react when someone else place their hands on me but to put mine on them." she said

Maggie nodded opening her arms for a hug, Monique leaned forward and the two hugged.

Rosalie turned to see Monique hugging Maggie and then turned to Ashley "Hey, do you see that?" she asked.

Both Ashley and Bella turned in the direction where Maggie and Monique just broke their hug, Bella raised a brow "What the hell? What happened to her not liking the bitch?" she asked.

Rosalie sneered "I told her to stay away from the bitch anyways and now she's acting completely fake." she stated, while Ashley kept doing a little dancing while sipping a drink from her straw.

**Ashley- **_I really don't give to shits about what the hell is going on, I'm neither close to Maggie nor Monique so what happens has nothign to do with me._

Ashley walks away toward Alice, who was sitting down having another drink "Looks lke Bella and Rosalie may have just turned against Brooklyn." she told her.

Alice glanced up "What?" she turned looking around then saw Monique dancing with Jessica and Maggie "This is just gonna start a whole lot of shit I'm not taking place in." she told her standing since it was time to go.

* * *

In the limo Monique sat between the door and Alice with her head on Alice's shoulder asleep, Rosalie and Bella sat away from her while the others were in the middle. Rosalie snorted "Fake bitches be like I'm a sleep." she muttered.

Monique's eyes opened slightly but then closed again.

**_Monique__- _**_I'm slightly surprised to hear someone come at me while I'm drunk but even more surprised that it's Rosalie. What the hell did I do to her? I'm not tying to beat another bitches ass, I'll confront this later._

Ashley turned to Rosalie "Rose don't start anything with anyone."

Maggie, who had her head on Jessica's shoulder, turned to her "Are you talking about me? Causee I'm not sleep." she stated her words slurring slightly.

Rosalie shrugged her shoulders "Nope, not you."

**_Rosalie__- _**_I can't wait to get out of this limo with this fake bitch. I'm pissed how she could just become friends with someone she claimed to hate, fake._

Monique leaned up looking at Rosalie "Were you talking about me?" she asked with narrowed her eyes.

Rosalie shook her head "No." she denied.

Monique nodded "Good, I thought you were cause you thought I was asleep." she said.

Rosalie raised a brow "I wasn't," then turned to Alice "Was I Alice?" she asked.

**_Alice__- _**_Every time there's an argument they turn to me, bitch I ain't God nor am I the mediator._

Alice shrugged "I'm not in this." she muttered placing her head on Monique's shoulder.

Bella narrowed her eyes but didn't say anything.

The limo parked, Monique pulled off her heels then was the first to get out "Looks like I'mma have to fuck up another bitch." she muttered walking into the house.

Alice followed her with a knowing look as they walked in their room they shared with Ashley "Brooklyn, don't do anything crazy." she ordered as Monique pulled on a black tank-top and blue sweat pants then pulled her hair in a ponytail.

Monique shook her head "Nope, I told ya'll staying here isn't the important to me, I'll fuck a bitch up right now." she stated then walked out of the room.

Rosalie, Bella, Maggie and Jessica were sitting in the common room when Monique and Alice walked into the room "So, you bitches had something to say?" she asked looking at Bella and Rosalie.

Rosalie shrugged before sitting up "I think you are completely fake, you were talking about how you didn't like Maggie yet you were hugging and dancning with her." she stated.

**_Maggie__- _**_Either Brooklyn will make the first move or Rosalie will, they're both drunk so this will be good._

Monique narrowed her eyes "I can do what the fuck I want to! I'm a grown ass woman! Ain't nobody bout to tell me who I can and can't hang out with!" she snapped

Rosalie stood up "Get out of my face!" she snapped back pushing Monique back.

Monique brushed her hands off "Don't touch me! I will fuck you up bitch, you don't even know who the fuck you're dealing with! I'm not the one!" she yelled

**_Bella__- _**_Tension is high, are they gonna fight or not?_

Rosalie pushed Monique again causing her to fall but Monique quickly reached out grabbing the front two bangs of Rosalie's hair pulling her down with her.

* * *

**Cliffy! I never really did one so I decided why not! I'm going to show the fight in the next chapter and I'm pretty sure you all knows what happens next! Alright, next chapter there will be a need for a replacment so I want all the fans to send PM if they want their OC to be a Bad Girl. Describe what she looks like, how old she is, how tall she is, ethnicity, etc.**


End file.
